


shed some blood

by TheSpaceCoyote



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Violence, Emperor Armitage Hux, Enforcer Kylo Ren, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Armitage Hux, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Kylo violently rescues his emperor from some kidnappers who've underestimated both his and Hux's vicious dispositions.





	shed some blood

**Author's Note:**

> Been awhile since I did another Bad Things Happen Bingo prompt. This one is for "bound and gagged." Sorry it's a little short this time! I'm working on some bigger WIPs, however, so hopefully those will satisfy when they come along.

Snatching an alpha’s pregnant mate from his side could only ever end poorly for the culprits responsible, no matter the airtight nature of their plans, or the strength of their numbers.

_Especially_ if said mate is emperor of the galaxy, and said alpha is Kylo Ren.

The hull of the ship fills with the screams and dying burbles of the kidnappers as they choke on their own blood and curl around the horrific wounds burned into their bodies. Yet the violence only drives Kylo deeper into his rage, both the Force and his own instinct pushing him forward through those foolish enough to try to vainly keep him from his goal.

None stand a chance before his power, stripped raw and volatile as the erratic plasma of his saber. None shall escape the madness of an alpha driven to unrelenting slaughter by anguish and fear for his stolen mate and unborn child.

By the time Kylo reaches the ship’s makeshift brig the walls are scarred with the marks of his saber and streaked with blood, his nose filled with the scent of the carnage he’s wrought. Kylo grasps out with the Force, sensing only two—no, _three_ —life forms left within the vessel. He tightens his grip on his saber, harshly blowing a strand of blood-soaked hair out of his eyes as he storms towards the main cell, where the leader of this miserable band is keeping his mate.

He easily destroys the lock on the heavy door and pries it open, a cacophony of twisting, screeching metal filling the now eerily quiet hull of the ship.

Kylo takes in the interior of a cell in a split second, briefly noting its disrepair before his eyes fall upon the body of his mate, lying splayed out on the squalid floor.

Hux’s forearms are bound together behind his back, shoulders wrenched into an uncomfortable position by the tightness of the straps. He lies face up, chin tipped back and teeth clenched into a gag tied about his head. His hair is mussed from its usual clean style, as if hands have raked aggressively through it, and his typically spotless imperial regalia is stained with dirt and blood and black scuff marks. He tilts his head in Kylo’s direction, eyelids fluttering numbly as he reveals a large bruise purpling from his jaw up to his temple.

But worst of all is the dirty boot braced atop the curve of his belly, pushing down with just the slightest bit of pressure. The kidnapper’s grin spreads across his face, amused as he toys with the life of their unborn pup with each cruel prod. He keeps a blaster aimed at Hux’s face even as Kylo snaps the door off its hinges and lets it crumple to the floor, though his grin waves at the sight of the heaving, bloodstained alpha glowing ferocious red in the light of his saber.

“Don’t move,” the kidnapper snaps, heel digging into Hux’s belly and pushing a wince out of him, “he’ll be dead before you can do anything to me.”

Despite his rage, Kylo freezes, his saber still leveled at the alpha’s throat. He notes blood dripping from a swollen patch of his lower lip, as well as red claw marks on his cheek, and feels pride surge up inside of him. His Hux had _fought_ , even while overpowered and unarmed. He’d fought and pushed himself to desperately protect their child, to hold out long enough for Kylo to arrive.

He won’t let his brave, _vicious_ emperor down.

Without moving, Kylo pours all of his energy, all of his raw fury and instinct into the Force, letting it heave outwards with all the might of a collapsing star and seize the kidnapper before he can pull the trigger or smash the heel of his boot down. The alpha gasps, chokes, face growing bright red as Kylo sinks unseen fingers into him, pulling him apart from the inside and letting his rage properly ravage through this hateful _monster_ , who dared snatch his mate from him, dared threaten the life of Hux and their child.

The blaster strikes the floor beside the emperor’s head as the kidnapper vomits blood down the front of his shirt, staggering away before collapsing completely. Kylo catches the corpse as it falls and tosses it uncaringly into the wall, wanting it as far away from Hux as possible as he deactivates his saber and sweeps to his mate’s side. He shreds the gag in Hux’s mouth before snapping the bonds pulling his arms behind his back, supporting him against his shoulder as he carefully rubs feeling back into his muscles.

“You’re safe now...the both of you,” Kylo nests his nose into Hux’s hair, breathing deeply of his mate’s soothing scent, finally feeling his rage start to abate. “I killed them all.”

“Of course you did…” Hux sighs softly, hands coming to cradle his belly as he looks up at Kylo. “I wouldn’t have accepted anything less.” He winces as his hand brushes over the tender spot where the kidnapper had pressed his heel in.

“Are they alright? Are you?” Kylo lifts his head, hand pressing over Hux’s, suddenly struck with worry he hadn’t arrived soon enough. But the emperor nods his head, and a moment later Kylo feels a spark within the Force, along the fledgling conduit between himself and their pup, and the spike of fear falls.

“The medic will certainly insist on a checkup...but I think we’re alright.” Hux slowly turns to kiss the underside of Kylo’s jaw, curling up against his alpha’s bulk. “Now take us home. Please.” He shakes slightly, exhausted by the ordeal.

Kylo doesn’t need to be told again. Even with the added weight of their child, it’s easy to lift Hux up into his arms and hold him close as he strides back out through the ship’s halls, over the bloodied and mutilated bodies towards where his fighter had boarded the enemy vessel. He nestles Hux safely in the cockpit, brushing his hand over his stomach before settling in his own seat.

Once they’re a fair distance away from the craft, Kylo considers destroying it, just so he can relish in the sight of the wretched thing exploding into a field of fiery debris—but he resists.

_Let it drift as a ship of corpses,_ he decides, looking sidelong at Hux as he rests, hands on his belly, _testament to the folly of crossing the emperor and his devoted, destructive lover._

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
